


Letting Go

by Mrs_Don_Draper



Category: Mad Men
Genre: Angst, Bittersweet, Closeted Character, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-01
Updated: 2010-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-11 09:53:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/111124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Don_Draper/pseuds/Mrs_Don_Draper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Pete's mental state after Don steps between him and Roger; go-between; UST.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cmk418](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=cmk418).



It isn't fair, Pete broods, that Don stepped between him and Roger. As if he couldn't take the old man. As if he couldn't stand up for himself. He wasn't a child!

Pete paces. Not only is he ticked off at Roger for being so asinine as to jeopardize a new, highly valuable account, he threatened him with physical violence. And Draper, Don fucking Draper, didn't even give him the chance to defend himself. Pete is glad he doesn't own his shotgun anymore. He's worried what he might do if he had a weapon at his fingertips. God, anything to shut Roger Sterling up.

His anger dries up the tears that had welled in his eyes.

Shit. Don had to be so fucking gallant. His finger pointing accusingly at Sterling as he stands up for him for the first time ever. What had made him cower behind Don in the first place though? That was pretty weak in and of itself.

He begins to see the situation from a new angle.

He had practically clung to Don like a prissy little girl. He might as well go dress shopping with Trudy on the way to handing in his man card.

Pete grapples with himself and pours a strong drink nearly to the rim of the brandy glass. When he hears a knock on his office door, he knows who it is. He doesn't care, he tells himself.

"Come in."

Don closes the door behind him.

"Roger was out of line. I'll fix this."

"Shit, Don, I can handle it myself."

Draper pours himself a drink without asking.

"Yes, you can have a drink. Help yourself," he says with an air of disgust in his voice.

"Campbell, I could have stepped aside and let Roger pummel you. Be grateful."

Pete's brows furrow, and he takes another gulp. He fucking hates when Don is right. But it so frustrating working with grown men who act like children, who need petting and placating so they feel like they're needed. Pete swallows his pride, not wanting to be like one of those people. He makes an effort not to be a hypocrite.

"You're right. I apologize...But, God, Roger Sterling makes me so--!"

He can't even finish his sentence.

Don sighs.

"I know."

Pete didn't realize how close they had gotten until he goes to put his empty glass down and brushes shoulders with Don. A look of understanding passes between them.

"Don, I...I just..."

Don squeezes Pete's shoulder comfortingly.

"It'll be fine. Let him sleep on it."

"Yes Don."

Draper turns to walk out of the office, and Pete grabs his hand to stop him.

"What?"

And God, Pete wants to say it, but he doesn't have the courage to.

"Nothing. It's not important. Never mind. I'll see you tomorrow Don."

Pete lets go.

Don walks out.


End file.
